Final Thoughts
by Britt Britt
Summary: An interpetation of mine, of what goes on through the heads of the scooby gang, when they have to face a terrible evil. It's my first fic, so bare with me now.


Title: Final Thoughts  
  
Author: Britt Britt Timeline: Season 7? Summary: This is my interpretation of what goes on through the gang's minds when they have to face the biggest evil they have ever seen. Notes: My first fic, so go easy on me. It's set sometime after season 6, Spike has no soul, but still has the chip, no potentials, Giles didn't leave, and that's it. Everything else applies.  
  
No words were exchanged among the silent warriors, as they walked through the darkness of the night. What could they say, besides their goodbyes? They had faced many tough battles before, but nothing like this. This would probably be their last fight, their last moment together, their last breath of air. There was no turning back now. They had nothing to do, nothing but face the evil ahead of them. To face their fate.  
  
Xander: I wish I could be as calm as they all are. Even Dawn looks ready and willing to fight. This could be our last day on earth and they aren't even scared. I'm terrified. Of course I am, I'm a chicken shit. The only reason I'm here is because they're in desperate need of help. How am I going to help? I have nothing to offer. I'll probably be the first to go. We will all probably die. I wish I coulda had more time. More time to spend with my friends, more time to change, more time to fix things with Anya. I said I loved her, earlier today, and she said.nothing. I don't blame her. After I left her at the alter, why would she take me back? But I still love her. I love all my friends. If only I had more time. Just more time.  
  
Willow: The end. This is the end. This is it. I can feel it. We're all going to die. No, I can't think like that. We'll get out of this like we always do. Buffy always knows what she's doing. We can do this.we can do this.we.  
  
Anya: How the hell did I get myself into this? If I was still a demon, I wouldn't have to do this, I could be half way to Fuji. Who am I kidding? I have to stay. Damnit, why do I have to care so much? I hate being human. I have all these feelings. I still love Xander, but I can't tell him. It must be what Giles calls "stubbornness." I should have told him earlier today, when he said he still loved me, but I was to stunned. The jerk caught me off guard. That's what being human does to ya. Now I'm gonna get killed by something I've never heard of and for what? I don't know what for, but I still have to. Buffy better get us outta here alive. Damn, I hate being human, but it looks like I'm not going to be for long.  
  
Dawn: So this is what it feels like. This is what it's like to fight for all mankind. To be a hero, if I even live to be one. The only reason I get to fight this time is because we need all the help we can get.I just hope I can make a difference. I'm not Buffy. I'm not perfect. I can't do this. It's too much for me. I don't wanna die. I just can't.  
  
Spike: The only reason I'm doing this is for her. I still luv her and nothing can change that. No matter how much she puts me down, no matter how many times she times she denies me, I still luv her even more. No matter how much she denies it, she luvs me too. We're a lot a like and we belong together forever. We'll fight, we'll die and I know she still cares for me. We belong together, no matter.  
  
Giles: They're all so young, well except Spike and Anya, but they too are willing to fight like the rest. They shouldn't be fighting this war. They should be living their lives. Look at Dawn, not even 18 and she's still here to battle. This isn't right. They'll all die. Every single last one of them, including myself. Buffy can't protect them and we both know it. I wish I could protect them myself, but my time has past. I just hope are deaths are not in vain.  
  
Buffy: I can't help them. How can I, when I can hardly help myself? Looks like the end is near. I'm going to die, again. Third times the charm. They think I'll always be there, but not for long. This is it. The last fight, the last battle, the last time we'll be together. Some of us aren't going to make it and I wish it didn't have to like that. I'd die so all of them could live. I did it before. I can only hope we win, for the generations they will come after us. It's all up us and I'm the leader. We fight together, we die together.  
  
"Ready?" the slayer called to her friends. They don't say a word, but she knows they're ready. They have to be ready; this will be the fight of their lives. "Let's go," the slayer walks ahead, weapon ready, with her best friends close behind. 


End file.
